U Remind Me
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is a songfic you'll never forget featuring the Usher song U remind me and having Arnold and Helga in their finest. Read and find out what could happen to helga when she meets Arnold.


Okay people, get ready for my new fic. this about Arnold and his past relationship. Yes, he actually had a relationship, now Arnold is trying to explain this to Helga, well what are you reading this for, Read and find out. Plus I don't own Hey Arnold or this song, well carry on._  
_

  


  
Helga starts running and arrives in a park and sits down on her bench, looking at her watch. "Arnold, where are you?" She mutters as she looks around and finally spots him walking over to her. "What took you so long football head?" Questioned Helga as Arnold sat down next to her and smiled. "Sorry Helga, but I had to give you a reason why I can't go out with any girl, not even you." Answers Arnold as Helga blushes then frowns. "Why? Don't you care for me?" replied Helga as Arnold stares into her blue eyes and nods his head and begins his explanation.   
  


~ The Usher Song begins: U Remind Me~_  
  
  
  
****_Arnold: _Yo, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen.  
See the thing about you, that caught my eye,  
Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind.  
Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try.  
  
~ ****_Helga glares at Arnold and stands up and about to walk away, but Arnold stops her  


and pushes her back to the bench to sit back down~_  
_

  
  
**Arnold: **_You need to sit down, this may take a while.  
You see, this girl she sorta looks, like you.  
She even smiles, just the way you do.  
So innocent, she seemed, but I was fooled.   
I'm reminded when I look at you,   
  
****_~ Helga is now sitting on the bench, looking at Arnold confused. What is he talking about? Who is this girl? Is it Lila? why won't he tell me? Helga pondered as she listened to Arnold's words. Arnold looks upon Helga and smirks. "She doesn't know who she is." he mumbled under his breath.~_  
  
****_Arnold:_ but, You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.  
  
~ _Helga looks upon Arnold and gets the courage to hold his hand as he pours his guts out. Arnold smiles at her but frowns as Helga looks at him with Hatred. Why is he doing this me? Did he only come to meet with me to tell me, we can never be. I loved him for so long and this is how he repays me. She thought as her hand drew away from his and Helga fought hard to stop the tears from falling, from her glistening blue eyes. ~  
  
_  
****_Arnold: _Thought that she was the one for me,  
Til I found out she was on her dream,  
Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me.  
This is why we could never be.  
  
~ _Green eyes locked on Blue eyes as Helga turns away blushing but still noticing the pain in Arnold eyes. Why could have caused him,so much pain? Helga thought as Arnold observed her and continued.~_  
  
  
****_Arnold: _You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.  
  
~ _Helga continues to stare at Arnold and finally speaks as tears fall down her cheeks. "Who is she? How come she made you so miserable? Why is this girl stopping both of us from being happy? Shouted Helga as Arnold hand brushed her cheeks and wiped her tears away and whispers in Helga's ear "Don't cry Helga, you still haven figured it out? Just listen, you will soon. Helga looks down and blushes then pushes his hand away "Just Answer Me!" She screams but Arnold ignores her and continues. ~  
_  
  
****_Arnold: _I know it's so unfair to you,  
But I'd be lingering the rest to you,  
Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two  
You remind me, whoa...  
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.  
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.   
  
_~ Arnold Looks at Helga and responds "Your the Girl, Helga. Why would I want to go out with you, when you caused me all this pain? Think about it." "Arnold I never cheated on you, so I went out with a couple guys that was only for Phoebe's sake, so she won't worry about me and think I was still waiting for you, you hurt me not the other way around. I love you okay? I finally said it, I love you. I would never hurt you, I never did anything with any guys, none even left with a kiss, please forgive me Arnold. I'm sorry." Murmured Helga as she began crying and fell to her knees, Arnold wrapped his hands around her and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Arnold whispered and Helga smiled and wiped her tears away. " It's a deal," replied Helga as she nodded her head as quickly as she responded, she was kissed passionately by Arnold of course. Below the trees, near a bench, sat two young lovers kissing an everlasting kiss that began their lives happily together . ~  
  
**THE END  
  
  
**

Thanks for reading people and review so I can write more or even a sequel. Or email me at Venus40660@aol.com okay? Anyway the song is not owned by me but by Usher since he sang it and it's You Remind Me and it's one of my favorite's songs, so if you like Usher as well, and dying to read a fanfic with this song. What did you think? I hope everyone likes it._  
_


End file.
